La ultima reina de narnia
by lilazo
Summary: Como es tratar de olvidar narnia? como es tratar de no sufrir al saber que nunca mas volveras ahi?
1. Chapter 1: Encuentros en el Bosque

Encuentros en el Bosque 

"Ya son demasiado grandes para volver a Narnia"  
Susan abrió los ojos. Se llevo las manos a la cara, y noto un sudor frió. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana que tenía a su derecha. Aún era de noche. Se fijó en las estrellas, brillantes en el cielo, todas diferentes, todas hermosas…  
"Pero no tan hermosas como las de Narnia" pensó.  
Miró a su alrededor, y gracias a la luz de la luna, diviso a sus compañeras de cuarto del internado. Ninguna de ellas podría saber (aún si estuvieran despiertas) como se sentía Susan Pevensie en ese momento, ya que no habían vivido todo lo que ella vivió en el mundo más maravilloso que puede existir: Narnia  
En ese lugar, Susan y sus tres hermanos, habían sudo reyes y reinas, y habían vivido un sinfín de aventuras, conocían a faunos, dríades, gigantes, enanos, animales que hablan… y a Aslan, el gran León.  
Hace aproximadamente seis meses, los Pevensie habían vuelto a Narnia, donde dejaron como rey a Caspian X. Pero antes de regresar, Aslan les había dicho a Peter y Susan que no podrían volver nunca más a Narnia.  
-Ya son demasiado grandes para volver…-  
Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Susan, logrando que derramara lagrimas de dolor, desesperación, resignación  
-Ya crecí- se dijo mirándose al reflejo de la ventana, mientras lagrimas silenciosas rodeaban su rostro –No hay remedio, Narnia ya no es para mí-  
Las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer sobre nubes llenas de tormenta. Un viento frío asechó a los árboles y animales nocturnos, dejando paso a las lágrimas del cielo.  
- o -  
-No Lucy, es 12 x 5-  
-Parece un 3-  
-¿Cómo va a ser un 3? No tiene ningún parecido-  
-Si crees que ESO es un 5 Su, mi pelo es azabache-  
Las dos hermanas Pevensie estaban sentadas en una de las bancas de pasillo del Internado que estaba entre el patio y la biblioteca. Como era un pasillo abierto, podían ver la lluvia que caía sobre el pasto y árboles del Internado.  
-No sé porqué acepte enseñarte- dijo Susan mirando su cuaderno con el seño fruncido- Si sé menos matemáticas que tu  
-Porque eres mayor que yo, y mi hermana preferida- contesto Lucy con una sonrisa inocente  
-Soy tu única hermana-dijo esta arqueando una ceja  
-¡Con mayor razón!-dijo Lucy juntando sus manos- Por favor, Su, necesito subir mis notas  
-El que hayas estado distraída todo este año no te obliga a venir a mí…-  
-El legado de sangre que corre por nuestras venas nos obliga a ayudarnos unos a los otros- dijo Lucy en tono sarcástico y divertido parándose frente su hermana  
Esta la miro con cara de "no hay remedio", y le sonrió  
-¿Y cómo piensas que va a servir mi ayuda O la de alguien si es imposible sacarte a Narnia de la cabeza?-le dijo cerrando su cuaderno- ya que en eso has estado pensando todo este año…  
-Es que es imposible no pensar en Narnia-dijo esta con cara soñadora mirando al vacio- Sus árboles, ríos, montañas, estrellas, habitantes... y como sé que volveré algún día…  
El cuaderno cayó al suelo haciendo un estrépito seco. Susan se agachó rápidamente a recogerlo, pero se demoró más de lo normal en pararse  
-Iré a buscar a Elizabeth, ella es mejor en matemáticas que yo- le dijo sin mirarla y pasándole el cuaderno  
-Mmhh- Lucy miró a su hermana, pero rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza otro recuerdo- Elizabeth ¿Cuánto?  
-Wolsey-  
-¿La misma que tiene un hermano que te invito a salir antes de entrar al internado?- preguntó Lucy pícaramente  
-Eh… si- respondió Susan con un pequeño rubor en su rostro  
-Ah. ¿Sabes? El se parece al elfo con quién no encontramos en el bosque ¿Te acuerdas?-  
-Sí, sí- respondió mirando hacia otro lado  
Lucy notó un rubor mucho más fuerte que se asomó por la cara de su hermana  
- Flash Back -  
El sol acariciaba los verdes pastos de Narnia. Las dríades, hamadríades y náyades danzaban bajo los rayos de este, creando múltiples melodías de hojas y flores. La paz reinaba en Narnia, dejando paso a los juegos de las jóvenes reinas en el bosque.  
-¡Vamos Rubí, podemos alcanzarlas!-  
Rubí corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles de Narnia con su bella jinete y reina Lucy. Unos metros más adelante, un magnífico caballo negro azabache corría siendo montado por la reina Susana.  
-¿Qué pasa, Rubí? ¿Ya estas cansada?- le gritó Arendhel, el nombre del caballo en tono superior  
-¡No la provoque, Arendhel!- le gritó la reina Lucy sonriendo igualmente  
-Tengo una idea… mi reina- le dijo Rubí, y se salió del camino introduciéndose entre los árboles  
La reina Susan miró hacia atrás, y sin ver a su hermana y su caballo, volvió a mirar hacia adelante con el seño fruncido  
-O ya les sacamos ventaja, o les pasó algo- dijo con un tono de preocupación  
-No se preocupe, su Majestad- le dijo Arendhel- con Rubí, la reina Lucy no correrá ningún peli-brihi-hi-hi!-  
Arendhel no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento apareció la reina Lucy con Rubí de entre los árboles-dríades que estaban en el camino, colocándose frente a la reina Susan y Arendhel  
-¡Lucy, eso es trampa!- gritó la reina Susan fingiendo enfado  
-¡No se puede no aceptar la ayuda de los espíritus del bosque!- le gritó su hermana con una sonrisa triunfal  
Los árboles vivientes siguieron danzando bajo su complicidad, abriendo nuevos caminos para las reinas de Narnia hacia una pequeña laguna que era creada por una pequeña cascada en medio del bosque.  
La reina Lucy fue la primera en llegar con Rubí. Cuando vio el agua transparente y brillante bajo el Sol, se bajo de su yegua y se acerco al agua. En eso, fue completamente empapada, ya que Arendhel había entrado a la orilla de la laguna, chapoteando a más no poder.  
-Yo opino que es una gran premio ser abrazada por estas aguas cristalinas y dulces-le dijo la Reina Susan sobre su caballo con una sonrisa de satisfacción  
-Si… ¿quieres que comparta el premio contigo?-  
Las dos reinas de Narnia empezaron una pequeña guerra de agua junto a los caballos, hasta que se cansaron y se fueron a sentar en el césped bajo un árbol. Ahí quedaron un tiempo calladas, mirando el maravilloso paisaje.  
-¿Crees que se encuentre por aquí el Ciervo Blanco?- preguntó la reina Lucy a su hermana  
-Tal vez, aunque Peter dice que lo vieron hacia el sur-  
-El señor Tumnus dijo que lo vio cerca de su casa- dijo la reina mirado la laguna- y también dijo que era un ciervo hermoso  
-Debe de serlo- dijo la reina Susan soñadora  
-Pero no es lo único hermoso de Narnia-  
Las dos reinas de Narnia miraron a Arendhel, ya que esa voz había sido una voz masculina. Este, en cambió, las miró con cara de confundido.  
-No me miren así, yo no fui-  
-No, fui yo-  
Un hombre de pelo rizado color arena, ojos verdes, piel blanca y… orejas puntiagudas apareció de entre los árboles. Las reinas lo miraron.

Por su vestimenta y sus orejas, se dieron cuenta de que era un elfo.

-Permítanme presentarme, Altezas- Dijo el elfo, haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Saeros  
Cuando pronunció su nombre, miró los ojos de la reina Susan. La reina Lucy pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de su hermana, y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Y a que se debe la presencia de un joven elfo por estos bosques?- preguntó la reina Susan, tratando de disimular el rubor  
-Paseaba, aprovechando el hermoso Sol de primavera… pero no pude evitar ver reinas más hermosas aprovechando las riquezas que el dios del rio les brinda-  
-Pues es un placer tener un encuentro con usted, joven Saeros- dijo amigablemente la reina Lucy  
-Más que un placer, es un honor tener a un elfo frente a nosotras- dijo la reina Susan  
-Pues, permítame decirle, Su Majestad, que su voz solo puede ser comparada con el mismísimo coro de ángeles que habitan junto al Emperador Más-Allá-Del-Mar-  
"Su voz sonó tan dulce y romántica que si se hubiera dirigido hacia mí, ya me hubiera desmayado con una amplia sonrisa" pensó la reina Lucy. Rubí y Arendhel no evitaron pensar que hacían una hermosa pareja.

-Me siento alagada bajo sus palabras, Señor Saeros, y al mismo tiempo me deja sin habla- dijo la reina Susan elegantemente, pero cada vez más roja  
-Pues, le devuelvo el habla Su Majestad, pues debo marchar- dijo Saeros  
En eso, tomo la mano de la reina, y se la beso  
-Ni la distancia que nos separará, ni el tiempo que se aproximará, ni la misma muerta que algún día llegará logrará hacerme olvidar el rostro de semejante estrella que reina sobre los días narnianos-  
Se paró y se acerco a la reina Lucy, y también beso su mano  
-Fue un placer- y con una última mirada a su reina, desapareció entre dríades y náyades. La reina desvió la vista desde el lugar donde el elfo había desaparecido hasta su hermana, la cual estaba completamente roja y con su mirada fija hacia aquel lugar. Arendhel tuvo que pegar un relincho para que la reina saliera de su ensimismamiento.  
-¿Qué, que pasó?-  
-Que ya se fue, así que ya puedes desviar la mirada- le dijo el caballo en tono burlón  
-Oh, Susan, fue tan romántico- exclamo la reina Lucy en tono soñador- Tienes que verlo otra vez  
-Si Aslan lo quiere- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente  
-Con todo respeto, Su Majestad, debería dejar la indiferencia y admitir la verdad- le dijo Rubí  
-La verdad, es que era todo un caballero- dijo poniéndose de pie, y tratando de aparentar el rubor de su cara  
-Sí, y también que Peter se va a enojar si no llegamos a la cena pronto- dijo su hermana parándose junto a Rubí, sin dejar de sonreír  
-Si Ed sabe de esto, no la dejara en paz-  
Y las dos reinas de Narnia se dirigieron a su castillo, Cair Paravel…

-Fin Flash Black-

-Fue tan romántico, no a cualquier chica se le declara un elfo- dijo Lucy con su típico tono soñador  
-No se me declaro, "saludo"- dijo Susan parándose de la banca  
-Mmmm… ¿A dónde vas?-  
-A buscar a Elizabeth-  
-Pero todavía no, sigamos recordando a…-  
-Eso ya pasó, preocúpate de tu examen- dijo Susan dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca- es un hecho más… real-  
Entro a la biblioteca sin mirar a su hermana. Lucy miró con tristeza a Susan desparecer en dirección a la biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2: Un nacimiento memoerable

Un nacimiento memorable 

Es un día medio nublado. Los rayos de Sol apenas pasaban entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo de Londres, provocando una cierta brisa helada, obligando a sus habitantes a sacar chaquetas y bufandas.  
Como Edmund y Lucy no estaban preparados para ese pequeño cambio de clima (y nunca se les ocurrió estarlo), apenas salieron del taxi, corrieron a su casa para no pasar tanto frío.  
-¡Mamá, Edmund y Lucy llegaron!- gritó Peter al ver por la ventana a sus dos hermanos.  
Abrió la puerta y los encontró con sus maletas y con principios de enfriamiento (no pregunten si existe eso o no, solo imagínenlo). Los abrazó y besó como todo como un rey, y los ayudo a entrar sus cosas.  
-¡Peter, volvimos a Narnia!- le dijo saltando de alegría  
-Y no solo nosotros, sino que también nuestro querido primo Eustaquio- le dijo Edmund con cara de ¿Puedes creerlo?  
-¿En serio?- exclamo Peter con los ojos como plato  
-¡Lucy, Edmund!-  
La señora Pevensie había bajado a toda velocidad desde el segundo piso, y abrazó fuertemente a sus dos hijos como si hubiera pasado un año sin verlos  
-Mamá… mi cuello- dijo ahogadamente Edmund  
-Disculpa hijo- le dijo su madre y los soltó- y ¿Cómo lo pasaron con sus tíos? ¿Y su primo como esta?  
-Bien y excelente- le contestó Lucy mirando a su hermano  
-Sí, cada vez me cae mejor nuestro querido primo- dijo Edmund devolviendo la mirada a su hermana  
-Entonces fue bueno haberlos dejado con ellos en vez de haber ido con nosotros y Susan a Nueva York, ya me sentía culpable-  
-No te preocupes, te perdonamos- le dijo Edmund sonriéndole burlonamente  
-Gracias hijo- le dijo su madre abrazándolo- la cena esta casi, solo falta su hermana… y bueno, su padre, pero él tiene que trabajar hasta tarde hoy.  
-¿Y Su donde esta?- preguntó Lucy  
-Salió con Elizabeth- dijo Peter sentándose sobre una maleta  
-Existen los sillones, Peter… pero ya no tarda en llegar- y se fue a la cocina  
-Tal vez sean cosas mías, pero siento que Su volvió especialmente desagradable después de su viaje con papá y mamá-dijo sentándose en el sillón  
-Digamos que no ha sido agradable últimamente- dijo Edmund echándose en otro sillón  
-Mmmm… Pero eso lo podemos hablar más tarde, ¿Cómo les fue en Narnia? ¿Vieron a Aslan?-  
-¡Sí!, y mucho más- exclamo Lucy con los ojos brillantes  
-También vimos a Caspian. Había mandado a construir un barco para ir en busca de los nobles que Miraz había mandado al mar-  
-Lo llamó El Explorador del Amanecer. Es un barco precioso, pero no se compara con nuestro Resplandor Cristalino-  
-Y ¿Cómo tomo Eustaquio la ida hacia Narnia?-  
-Bueno, al principio fue desagradable, pero luego cambió radicalmente.-  
-Lo que pasó fue…-  
DING-DONG  
-¡Abre la puerta, por favor, Peter!- le gritó su madre desde la cocina  
Peter se paró, y obedientemente como siempre, fue a abrir la puerta  
-Hola, hermano-  
-¿Qué tal, Su? ¿Te fue bien con Elizabeth?-  
-Perfectamente… ¡Lu, Ed! Qué bueno que ya hayan vuelto- Exclamó Susan mientras iba a abrazar a sus hermanos. Estos no pudieron dejar de notar que el maquillaje, la nueva ropa y su corte de pelo la hacían ver mayor.  
-¿Y qué tal les fue con nuestro querido primo?-  
-Bastante bien- dijo Edmund mientras miraba el nuevo look de su hermana- ya que Narnia y Aslan cambiaron su ser desagradable por algo…-  
-¿Narnia y Aslan?- pregunto poniendo los ojos como platos  
-Sí, volvimos a Narnia otra vez- dijo Lucy emocionada  
-Estaban empezando a contarme la historia, Su- le dijo Peter abrazándola por los hombros -¿Quieres escucharla?  
-Eh… me encantaría- dijo, y salió de entre los brazos de su hermano-Pero, tengo otras cosas que hacer…  
-¿Cómo limarte las uñas?-dijo sarcásticamente Edmund  
-No exactamente-respondió Susan mirando a Edmund con cara de "no es gracioso"  
-Vamos, Su… -le suplicó Lucy- volvimos a ver a Caspian. Mando a construir un barco, y en el pasamos por las islas Desiertas y más allá-  
-¿Recuerdas que en nuestro barco queríamos ir más allá de las islas?-  
-Mmm…- murmuró Susan. Peter miraba a su hermana esperando alguna respuesta positiva. Edmund, en cambio, siguió haciendo el intento  
-Entonces, ¿recuerda cuando nos escapábamos de Rabadash porque quería que te casaras con él, pero tuvimos una sorpresa en el camino?  
Susan lo miró. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero no demostraba emoción.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos niños- y saliendo de entre sus hermanos, se dirigió a la escalera  
Lucy la miro con tristeza. Peter trato de expresar serenidad, pero aún así, sentía la misma tristeza que Lucy. Edmundo, viendo subir a su hermana por la escalera, se echo nuevamente en el sillón, con rabia y decepción. Casi no podía creer que su hermana se creyera ya una adulta, y que más encima, olvidara todo lo que tenía que ver con Narnia.  
-Pequeñoceano-  
Los tres Pevensie se volvieron a su hermana. Esta estaba a mediados de la escalera, y los estaba mirando-  
-Así le llamamos, ¿cierto?-  
Edmund, mirándola sonreír, vio una esperanza amanecer en su corazón.

-Flash Back-

-¡Rápido con esas velas, muchachos, la tormenta esta sobre nuestras cabezas!-  
Las olas elevaban su estatura con cada segundo que pasaba. El viento ya era demasiado fuerte y una terrible lluvia descendía tras los monstruosos truenos que iluminaban el cielo cubierto por negras y atemorizantes nubes. Todo esto fue provocado en un par de minutos.

-¡Parece obra de los brujos de Tisroc!- gritó Sálopa por sobre el rugir de las olas  
-¡Tisroc no tiene brujo, solo terribles guerreros y un dios sangriento!- gritó el señor Tumnus que estaba tratando de agarrarse al mástil  
-¡Tal vez son las brujas de Narnia!- gritó un enano rojo que estaba justo al lado del señor Tumnus, aferrándose al mástil-Nunca nos desean lo mejor  
-¡Es muy probable mi querido Picadril!- gritó el señor Tumnus  
-¡OLA A ESTRIBOR!-  
Una ola de aproximadamente 5 metros chocó con el estribor de el barco, empujando a toda la tripulación a babor, pero sin lograr que ninguno cayera al mar.  
-¡Capitán, de la orden de tirar el ancla, YA!-  
La voz del rey Edmund resonó por sobre las olas y truenos, llegando a oídos del capitán-fauno.  
-¡Abajo el ancla!-  
Un hombre llamado Peridian, con cara de asustado pero decidido soltó la cadena que sostenía el ancla de el barco, haciendo que esta cayera a las profundas aguas del tormentoso océano  
-¿Crees que el ancla soportara al barco en esta tempestad?- preguntó una voz detrás de el rey  
-En el nombre de Aslan, lo hará querida hermana- dijo el rey sonriendo a su hermana  
-¡Sus majestades, les recomiendo que bajen a sus aposentos!-gritó el señor Tumnus desde la escalera de el castillo de popa (no recuerdo si popa es el atrás o el delante del barco, pero ahora me refiero al atrás)- y que también se lleven a este feliz y escurridizo muchacho  
El fauno arrastro a un niño rubio con un ojo en tinta y cara muy asustada  
-¡Corin, pequeño bribón!- gritó el rey Edmund  
-¡¿Qué hacías en cubierta a comienzos de una tormenta?- gritó la reina en tono de pánico, mientras abrazaba al niño  
-Perdón, Susan- dijo arrepentido- es que quería ver…-  
-¡TODOS A BABOR!-  
Una ola de mayor magnitud que las anteriores azotaron al barco con tal fuerza, que si no hubiera sido por el compañerismo entre los tripulantes, muchos habrían caído al agua, entre ellos Corin. Gracias a que estaba abrazado a la Reina Susan y al lado del rey Edmund, fue salvado por las manos de estos.  
-¡Mira que das dolor de cabeza!- le gritó el rey mientras lo llevaba a la cabina junto con su hermana y el señor Tumnus  
A pesar que la tormenta fue fuerte, no duró mucho más tiempo. El viento y las olas empezaron a disminuir, mientras que la lluvia desaparecía junto con las nubes, dejando poco a poco salir a los rayos del sol y provocando la alegría de los tripulantes del Resplandor Cristalino.

Los reyes de Narnia más el príncipe Corin y el señor Tumnus salieron de la cabina para contemplar esos rayos de Sol, que cada vez eran más grandes y que traspasaban un increíble cielo azul (suele pasar que siempre después de una tormenta, el cielo se ve mucho más azul y hermoso que antes)  
-Sí, definitivamente fueron brujas provenientes del norte de Narnia- dijo Sálopa mientras se acercaba el señor Tumnus  
-Esas arpías siempre buscan alguna forma de molestar, sobre todo ahora que la Bruja Blanca no esta  
-Sí, pero su poder no nos hará más daño que este- contestó el fauno con una sonrisa  
-Cuando lleguemos a tierra, les iré a dar unos buenos golpes- exclamó Corin dando golpes al aire  
-Ni lo pienses, joven príncipe- dijo el rey Edmund en tono serio- además, después de lo mal que te has portado, dudo mucho que tu padre te deje sin castigo, incluso si una guerra se acercara  
-Lo cual es muy probable, hermano- dijo la reina Susan- No creo que Rabadash se quede de brazos cruzados después de nuestro escape furtivo  
-Por lo menos no estamos entre sus garras en este momento- dijo el rey aliviado- así que si se viene la guerra, pues que venga…  
En ese momento, un brusco sacudón interrumpió la conversación. Un nervioso e incomodo silencio se esparció entre la tripulación del Resplandor Cristalino  
-Creo que, lo mejor, es largarnos de aquí- susurro el capitán  
-Le encuentro toda la razón- dijo el rey con un cierto nerviosismo- mande subir el ancla, capitán  
-Caballeros y bestias, ya oyeron al rey Edmundo-  
Media docena de hombres y bestias se acercaron a la polea que controlaba el ancla. Cada uno sujeto un palo que sobresalía de la polea, y empezaron a girar, o tratar de girar, ya que la polea apenas se movió 5 centímetros.  
-¡Capitán, el ancla se atascó demasiado bien!- gruño un oso  
-¡Apenas podemos moverla!-gritó un hombre  
-Mmm… eso no está bien, tal vez deberíamos…  
Justo en ese momento hubo otra sacudida que tiró al suelo a toda la tripulación. Al segundo después, un enorme tentáculo apareció del agua, dejando a todos helados y llenos de horror. Apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando vieron el tentáculo caer sobre el barco, hundiéndolo casi hasta la cubierta. Luego, se deslizó hacia el agua, pero al mismo tiempo que este desaparecía, otro tentáculo aparecía por el lado contrario, haciendo que el rey Edmund reaccionara y ordenara  
-¡TODOS A LAS ARMAS!-  
La mayoría de los marineros sacaron sus espadas, y otros se dirigieron al cuarto de armas en busca de arcos y arpones. El rey Edmund, al instante de gritar la orden, llevó a su hermana y al príncipe Corin a su cabina.  
-Les pediré que por favor no salgan- ordenó en tono de súplica, justo cuando el segundo tentáculo caía sobre el barco.  
El barco se hundió casi al mismo lugar que lo había hecho antes, y cuando el tentáculo se deslizó, ladeo al barco dejándolo casi horizontal. Varios marineros cayeron al agua, y otros quedaron colgando del barco. Los que estaban más libres, atacaron al tentáculo con sus armas.  
Desgraciadamente ya no eran dos tentáculos, sino cuatro, y de portes colosales que ladeaban al barco peligrosamente. Los marineros se habían atado a sogas especiales que salían del mástil, para no seguir cayendo. El rey ordenó a unos pocos que ayudaran a los marineros que habían caído al agua, mientras trataba de herir a un tentáculo, pero sus escamas (de color púrpura brillante) eran demasiado duras. Dos tentáculos salían del agua por estribor y otras dos por babor, empujando al barco de lado a lado, haciendo que se ladeara cada vez más. El rey Edmundo golpeo con su espada tan fuerte un tentáculo (el cual estaba incrustado en la cubierta), que se rompió en más de tres pedazos, y por el enojo no se dio cuenta que un quinto tentáculo iba hacia él.  
-¡Su Majestad! ¡CUIDADO!-  
El rey giró su cabeza, y vio una flecha incrustada en la parte de abajo del tentáculo, luego otra, y otra. Dirigió su vista en dirección contraria a las flechas, y vio a su hermana con arco en mano.  
-¡Todos disparen en ese lugar!-gritó la reina  
Enanos, hombres y bestias imitaron a su reina lanzando arpones y flechas en la misma dirección. El rey Edmundo corrió hacia su hermana esquivando los movimientos que hacía el tentáculo herido, y los chorros morados cayendo al barco.  
-Gracias real hermana-  
-De nada real hermano- le sonrió mientras preparaba su arco con otra flecha.  
Pero no necesito tirarla, ya que el tentáculo se devolvió al agua junto con los otros, dejando al Resplandor Cristalino libre.  
-Bien pensado, su Majestad- le dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia a la reina- Ahora debemos largarnos de aquí, y para eso, debemos sacar el ancla a como dé lugar. ¡Caballeros, necesito un hombre y bestia por palo, AHORA!  
Los tripulantes, sin vacilar, hicieron caso al capitán. Hombre y bestia se pusieron por palo de la polea, y empujaron con todas sus fuerzas para lograr sacar el ancla. Probablemente les hubiera dado mucha risa ver las caras de esos marineros al hacer fuerza, pero en un momento como ese, es lo que menos te importa.  
-Deben ayudar más persona, Ed- dijo la reina con preocupación y un dejo de desesperación  
-Sí. Capitán, creo que nosotros y…  
El rey Edmundo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en ese momento, los cuatro tentáculos ilesos aparecieron como flechas de agua a babor del barco, y sin dejar que nadie hiciera nada, ni siquiera gritar, se echaron sobre este, ladeándolo 90 grados y tirando a todo hombre o bestia que no estaba sujeto a las cuerdas al agua, incluyendo a los reyes y al capitán. Los hermanos se encontraron abrazados por el océano narniano. El rey Edmundo empezó a nadar (ya que había aprendido durante los últimos años), pero antes de salir a la superficie, vio el lugar donde estaba atascad el ancla.  
-¡Sus Majestades!... ¡¿Están bien?- gritó el capitán, tratando de hablar por sobre las olas  
-¡Sí!... ¿Ed?- gritó la reina mirando por todos lados- ¡Ed!  
-Aquí…a…quí- contestó el rey saliendo del agua- Y ya sé el porqué del ataque del monstruo…  
Una luz violeta salió desde el agua. Como un as de luz, el ancla salió del agua por babor, rodeando al barco y cayendo al otro lado de este. Burbujas doradas emanaron del océano, dispersándose por el cielo. De repente, el monstruo se calmo, y poco a poco liberó al Resplandor Cristalino, llevando sus tentáculos hacia la dirección de la luz. Los marineros, con caras de confusión, tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta que sus reyes y su capitán estaban en el agua.  
En quince minutos, todos los tripulantes estuvieron en el barco, la cadena que sujetaba el ancla había sido cortada (ya que era mucho más fácil cortarla que pasarla por encima del barco) y estaban listos para ponerse en movimiento.  
-Un huevo- el rey Edmundo nuevamente- Bastante extraño, pero explica porque el monstruo…  
-Calamar gigante- dijo Corin (habían llegado a esa conclusión)  
-Calamar- repitió el rey con un dejo de fastidió- nos atacó. Era su hijo, y nosotros lo molestamos con nuestra "hermosa ancla"  
-Ósea, prácticamente ayudamos a nacer al pequeño- dijo la reina  
-Sí. Y deberíamos agradecer que fuera una criatura pacífica, ya que si no, nos hubiera hecho pedazos- dijo el señor Tumnus, pasando su mano por los rasguños del barco  
-Me gusta Pequeñocéano- dijo Corin con una sonrisa- Es un nombre tierno  
-Me gusta la idea de ponerle un nombre- dijo la reina abrazando al príncipe con ternura  
-Buena idea, después de 2000 años más (si estamos vivos) podríamos ver como esta, ya que eso viven aproximadamente- dijo el señor Tumnus  
Todos miraron hacia el horizonte, ya que el sol se había vuelto a poner, preparándose para dejar el lugar a su amada luna. Un grito de alegría brotó del barco, y todos se volvieron hacia el norte, esperando ver la Narnia tan deseada y amada, mientras el barco navegaba tranquilo por el océano  
"NARNIA Y EL NORTE"


	3. Chapter 3: Derrota en el Sur

Derrota en el Sur

Había anochecido sobre las calles de Londres. Ya los niños se devolvían a su casa para cenar en familia. Pero en una en particular, la hora de cenar se había adelantado un poco, ya que dos integrantes de la familia tenían un evento bastante especial.  
-Déjame ayudarte, Peter-  
Peter, el mayor de los Pevensie, se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo con un smokin (no se si se escribe así, me entienden) y había pasado los últimos diez minutos tratando de ponerse en la idea corbatín.  
-Me siento un poco ridículo- dijo este sonrojado mientras su hermana lo ayudaba  
-Lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado- dijo esta sonriéndole  
Llevaba un vestido azul marino sin mangas, que tomaba un tono plateado brillante cuando se movía, y llevaba el pelo amarrado en un moño bastante elegante.  
-Solo yo puedo aceptar algo así- dijo Peter cuando su hermana terminó- ni siquiera me gusta, SOLO me agrada  
-Por algo se empieza- le dijo mientras lo miraba en el espejo- Te ves encantador  
-Mmm…- murmuro no muy convencido- y te diré algo más  
-¿Qué?-  
-El tipo con quien vas no me gusta-dijo en tono serio y autoritario  
-Sería anormal que te gustara-dijo con una sonrisa mirándose al espejo  
-Estoy hablando en serio- dijo enojado  
-Hay Pete, no te pongas así- dijo Susan abrazándolo- es una broma  
-Mmmm-  
-Eres tan tierno- le dijo con cariño  
-Lo sé- contesto orgulloso y con cara de suficiente arreglándose el pelo en el espejo  
-Pero que es lo que veo- hablo una voz sarcástica desde la puerta  
Edmund y Lucy entraron en la habitación con grandes sonrisas mientras miraban a sus hermanos mayores tan elegantes  
-Se ven maravillosos- dijo Lucy abrazando a Peter  
-No te veía tan elegante desde los banquetes que teníamos en Narnia-  
-Osea, hace mucho tiempo- dijo Susan  
-Me encanta el apoyo que mis hermanos me dan- dijo Peter sarcásticamente- me hace recordar el respeto que me tienen  
La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y la madre de los Pevensie apareció  
-Lucy, Eustaquio al teléfono… ¡Oh! Se ven maravillosos- dijo esto último mirando a sus hijos mayores- Me recuerdan a mi en mi primera cita, fue emocionante…  
-Con la única diferencia que para Susan no es la primera cita- dijo Edmund echándose en la cama de su hermana  
Esta lo miró con cara de pocos amigos  
-Bueno- dijo la señora Pevensie cambiando de tema- Lucy, Eusta… ¿Dónde está su hermana?  
-Ya bajo- dijeron los tres al unísono  
-Ah… se ven encantadores-y salió de la habitación  
-Es increíble pensar que Eustaquio llame a Lucy- dijo Peter- antes era inimaginable  
-Para que no olvidemos lo que hace la magia de Narnia- dijo Edmund con tono soñador  
-Ed, vas a cumplir 14 años en unos días más, y todavía piensas en esas cosas- dijo Susan mientras se delineaba los ojos en el espejo del tocador  
-"Esas cosas" tienen nombre, Su- le dijo Peter- y recuerda que estuvimos ahí…  
-Vuelvo a decir que fue hace tiempo… ya no es edad para seguir hablando de eso- dijo poniéndose unos aros largos y brillantes  
-No digas estupideces- le dijo Edmund tomando el papel de "ya se le pasará"  
-No son estupideces, es madures, cosa que te hace falta…  
La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a una feliz y saltarina Lucy  
-¡Eustaquio volvió a Narnia!... Pero no volvió solo, sino que una amiga, Jill. Quiere que nos juntemos para hablar de su viaje, dice que tiene muchas cosas que contarnos, que vio al hijo de Caspian, y que estaba bajo el hechizo de una bruja malvada y que conocieron a…  
-¡Lucy!... me mareas- dijo Susan estresada-hablas demasiado rápido (Lucy atropellaba las palabras por la emoción), y si vas a hablar de Narnia, preferiría no estar presente  
-Y cuando nos juntemos con Eustaquio, ¿vas a querer estar presente?- le preguntó su hermano mayor en tono suplicante  
Susan se había acercado a la puerta, y cuando Peter le izo la pregunta, se quedó en el marco de la puerta, dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos. Ninguno de ellos vio su expresión, ni tampoco notaron algún sentimiento que emanara de su voz cuando hablo, ya que su tono fue extremadamente neutro.  
-Te llamo cuando vengan a recogernos-  
Salió de la pieza dejando la puerta cerrada. Edmund y Lucy miraron a Peter, con cara de ¿Qué hacemos? Pero Peter no sabía que podían hacer. Su hermana siempre había sido la más madura y lógica de los cuatro, pero últimamente se había ido al extremo.  
Recordaba todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos en Narnia, y no le cabía en la cabeza como las podía haber olvidado. Quería mucho a Susan, y no quería que se distanciara de ellos por no recordar Narnia, o no querer recordar Narnia… No sabía que hacer.  
"Aslan" pensó Peter "As ido en nuestra ayuda en veces anteriores, ahora, nuevamente necesitamos de ti, Susan necesita de ti… Aslan"

-Flash Back-

-Podremos hacerlo-  
-Me huele a trampa-  
-El que nos hayan dado la victoria en bandeja, no quiere decir nada-  
-¿Cómo que no quiere decir nada? Pete, hay muchas probabilidades de un sí como un no-  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Ed-  
Los cuatro reyes de Narnia estaban en una tienda de guerra planeando el siguiente asalto. La batalla había dado menos bajas de lo pensado, en cambio para los enemigos, había dado mucho más. Además, un espía había dicho que no tenían tantos refuerzos como el ejército narniano, así que, la victoria prácticamente, estaba dada.  
-Haber, esto no tiene sentido. Nuestro espía nos confirmo sus refuerzos. Somos más que ellos, somos mejores que ellos… la victoria es nuestra.  
El gran rey Peter miró a sus hermanos con cara de suficiencia. Tal vez las batallas anteriores habían sido difíciles, pero ¿No podía ser esta diferente? ¿Qué lleven dos años en Narnia no les da experiencia para que esta batalla sea más fácil?  
-No me convence- dijo nuevamente la reina Susan- Algo no me calza, y Ed piensa lo mismo que yo.  
-Exacto. Deberíamos pedir refuerzos al castillo-  
-Nuevamente, no es necesarios- dijo el Gran Rey perdiendo un poco la paciencia- Hermanos, confíen en el gran rey  
La reina Lucy miró a su hermano. Había algo que no le gustaba en su mirada, tal vez tantas victorias se le habían subido a la cabeza.  
-Sus Majestades- habló Orius, el centauro, entrando a la carpa- Los enemigos han empezado a movilizarse  
-Bien- dijo en Gran Rey con tono autoritario- Avisa a las tropas, salimos en 5 minutos  
Y salió de la carpa tras Orius. Los tres hermanos se miraron  
-Bueno, es el Gran Rey- dijo la reina Lucy  
Faunos y centauros alistaron sus armas y armaduras, mientras que osos, guepardos, águilas, tigres, perros, halcones e hipogrifos prepararon dientes y garras. Los estandartes se alzaron y los cuernos pronunciaron el grito de guerra. Las tropas del ejército narniano avanzaron hacia el campo de batalla. El Sol había empezado a posarse en el horizonte, y el primer lucero se posó en el cielo. El viento se desplazaba sin esfuerzo sobre los verdes pastos narniano, creando un clima favorable para el ejército del Gran Rey.  
Llegaron al campo de batalla. Era un gran prado que llegaba hacia el mar. En los alrededores habían colinas que marcaban la extensión del prado, y para el lado del ejercito narniano había una pequeña loma donde se creaban don caminos separados de rocas y piedras. El ejército enemigo ya estaba en su lugar. Había minotauros, hombre-lobos, especies de vikingos de dos metros y medio de largo, y hombres deformes de tres brazos (pero los cuatro reyes nunca pensaron que hubiera algún parecido con un ser humano). El señor Tumnus (que se quedó en Cair Paravel) dijo que probablemente venían de las islas desiertas, y que pertenecían a antiguos batallones de la Bruja Blanca.  
A pesar de ser feos y atemorizantes, se veían menos que los narnianos, y esto daba fuerzas para pelear. Los cuatro reyes de Narnia también estaban dentro del ejército, dirigiendo diferentes batallones. El Gran Rey Peter estaba a la cabeza. El rey Edmund estaba de capitán junto con Orius. La reina Susan dirigía a los arqueros y la reina Lucy a las águilas, halcones e Hipogrifo, más el segundo escuadrón.  
El Gran rey observó el ejército enemigo, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. En eso, se escuchó un cuerno enemigo, seguido de aullido de hombres-lobo y gritos barbáricos. El Gran Rey buscó la mirada de sus hermanos, y solo una se la devolvió con una sonrisa. Después de unos segundos de solo gritos y aullidos, los enemigos empezaron a moverse. El rey Peter levantó su espada en dirección hacia adelante.  
-¡Preparen arcos!-  
Inmediatamente después se escuchó el eco de la reina Susan. Todos los arqueros colocaron flechas y apuntaron hacia el cielo. Los enemigos aumentaron la velocidad, junto con sus gritos.  
-¡Disparen!- gritó el Gran Rey  
El eco de la reina Susan se escuchó, seguido del sonar de las flechas al cortar el aire. La primera fila de enemigos calló rápidamente por ellas.  
-¡Segundo ataque!-  
-¡Disparen!- gritó la reina  
El segundo ataque de flechas voló por el cielo, nublándolo como una nube mortal lista para devorar a sus enemigos. La segunda fila de estos cayó, siendo pisoteada por el resto del ejército. El Gran Rey levantó su espada hacia el cielo y gritó  
-¡Adelante las aves!-  
La reina Lucy repitió el gritó de su real hermano, y águilas, halcones e hipogrifos volaron hacia el ejército contrario con rocas en sus garras. Al empezar a lanzarlas, los Tres-Brazos prepararon sus flechas y las lanzaron al cielo, tratando de herir a algún ave.  
Cuando todas las rocas fueron lanzadas, el rey Peter dirigió su espada hacia el frente.  
-¡Muestren el valor que posee el ejercito de Aslan! ¡POR NARNIA!-  
El eco del rey Edmund y Orius se escuchó, y los tres, seguidos del ejercito narniano salieron a enfrentar a sus enemigos.

El choque de bestias, espadas y armaduras, como en toda batalla, fue horrible. Flechas volaban en todas direcciones, rugidos se hacían escuchar entremedio de metales y gritos de guerra que sacudían el atardecer. El Gran Rey se movía entre las tropas sobre el unicornio blanco, dando estocadas y golpes con su escudo a sus enemigos. Un poco más allá se encontraba el rey Edmund, quién después de haber matado a un Tres-brazos, se encontraba peleando con un vikingo de dos metros y medio, quién llevaba un hacha casi de su mismo porte. Algunos enemigos lograron pasar la infantería, pero se encontraron con los arqueros, cayendo rápidamente.  
El Gran rey Peter notó que la pelea se hacía un poco difícil para los narnianos, después de pasados varios minutos peleando. La infantería enemiga logró llegar a los arqueros con más fuerza, rompiendo sus filas, mientras que la infantería narniana se iba debilitando. Después de deshacerse por fin de un hombre-lobo, levantó la espada en dirección a la reina Lucy.  
-¡Al segundo escuadrón!- gritó ella-¡Desenvainen espadas, preparen hachas y dirijan todo su valor a la batalla! ¡POR ASLAN!-  
La reina y todo el escuadrón bajaron la loma a toda velocidad. Después de unos minutos peleando, parecía que la victoria estaba asegurada para los narnianos. Osos desgarraban a hombres-lobos, centauros mataban minotauros, perros, tigre y guepardos se lanzaban con garras y dientes hacia los vikingos y Tres-brazos, mientras que los reyes de Narnia también se defendían y ayudaban a disminuir las tropas.  
La victoria era narniana, hasta que un cuerno sonó. Era un sonido seco y espeluznante, que dejo helados a los reyes y ejército. Seguido del sonido, unas antorchas se prendieron en los bordes de las colinas que estaban en los alrededores del prado de batalla. El rey Peter vio con horror que cientos de minotauros, vikingos, hombres-lobos y Tres-brazos salían de detrás de las colinas, rodeando su ejército, el cual apenas había reaccionado.  
Los nuevos enemigos empezaron a destrozar las filas narnianas, y el marcador cambió bruscamente a favor de los extraños seres.  
-¡Retirada!- grito el rey Edmund- ¡Todos a la defensiva!  
-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?- gritó el Gran Rey mientras degollaba a un Tres-brazos  
-¡Peter, no podemos seguir, nos están masacrando!- gritó del rey mientras trataba de deshacerse de un minotauro, pero resulto ser más fuerte, y de un puñetazo mando a volar al rey  
-¡Edmund!-  
El gran Rey voló en su unicornio en ayuda de su hermano, y entre los dos lo derrotaron, pero rápidamente llegaron más enemigos, creando un círculo alrededor de los hermanos. Osos y guepardo acudieron en su ayuda, y lograron sacarlos, pero ellos no salieron enteros de allí  
-¡No!-gritó el rey Peter- ¡Esta bien, Edmund, hay que sacar al ejercito de…!  
En eso, un vikingo salto encima de él, haciendo que callera junto con el unicornio. El vikingo empezó a tirarle golpes con su espada, logrando que el rey Peter rodara por el suelo al esquivarlos  
-¡Peter!- gritó el rey Edmund, y empezó a correr en su ayuda, pero Orius lo adelanto  
-¡Guíe al ejercito a la retirada, yo iré en su ayuda!-  
El rey, después de vacilar dos segundos, corrió por el campo de batalla, matando a algunos hombres-lobos mientras gritaba retirada.  
Sus hermanas estaban más adelante. La reina Susan tenía un pequeño cementerio de enemigos a su alrededor y la reina Lucy se defendía en contra de otros, en este caso un minotauro. Las dos habían escuchado la retirada, y empezaban a retroceder lentamente.  
-¡Lucy, ya lárgate de aquí!- le gritó su hermana lanzando dos flechas juntas a otro minotauro  
-¡Ya… voy!- dijo después de enterrarle su espada en la axila a la bestia y cortarle la cara con su daga  
Empezó a correr y subir por la gran loma como los demás narnianos, pero no notó que había hombres-lobos entre ellos, y uno de estos se dio cuenta de la presencia de la reina y la atacó. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, la reina Lucy pude defenderse de los dientes de la bestia a duras penas, pero cayó pesadamente entre las rocas que estaban en falda de loma.  
-¡LUCY!- gritó la reina Susan llena de terror y lanzó una de sus flechas hacia la cabeza del hombre-lobo justo antes que le mandara un zarpazo a su hermana.  
La reina Susan corrió hacia su hermana sin notar que los enemigos se acercaban cada vez más. A penas escuchó a su hermano gritarle  
-¡Susan, a tu izquierda!-  
Esta miró a su izquierda, y vio a un tres brazos en caballo (quizás de donde lo saco) y con una espada más grande que él yendo a toda velocidad hacia ella. Quiso tirarle una flecha, pero no encontró ninguna en su carcaj, y vio como si estuviera en cámara lenta como el espantoso ser le mandaba un golpe con su espada debajo del pecho, lugar que no tenía armadura.  
-¡SUSAN!- gritaron al unísono el rey Edmund y la reina Lucy.  
Él corrió a toda velocidad hacia su hermana, mientras que la reina Lucy se levantaba y le daba una estocada en las piernas al Tres-brazos, haciendo que callera. Le dio el último golpe cuando el rey llego donde su hermana herida.  
-¡Su, Su!- le dijo arrodillándose en el suelo y tomándole la cara- Mírame, no cierres los ojos, ¡no cierres los ojos!  
La reina Lucy corrió donde sus hermanos, y vio a su hermana blanca como la nieve, y también a un vikingo que estaba listo para degollar al rey.  
-¡Ed!- gritó  
El se levanto en menos de un segundo, y esquivando la espada del enemigo, le enterró la propia en el pechó.  
-¡Su Majestad!- gruño un oso tirándose encima de un hombre-lobo -¡Hay que irse!  
-¡Lo sé, Rufus, cúbreme la espalda!- ordenó mientras tomaba a la reina Susan en sus brazos.  
Los reyes salieron del campo de batalla escoltados por los guerreros narnianos. Los enemigos vieron como huían fuera del prado, y empezaron a gritar y aullar fieramente en contra de ellos. La luna estaba en su posición más alta, mostrando sus rayos al campo de batalla y haciendo que la sangre derramada por los guerreros brillara espeluznantemente sobre el césped narniano. La batalla había sido un completo fracaso.


	4. Chapter 4: La ayuda llegará

La ayuda llegara

La derrota, el dolor, la frustración se apoderaron del campamento cuando el ejercito narniano llegó. Casi la mitad de ellos estaban heridos gravemente o muertos. Una de las heridas era la reina Susan, que era llevada en brazos por un cansado rey Edmund seguido de la reina Lucy. Fue llevada rápidamente a una de las tiendas principales, donde estaban los médicos.  
Estaba alarmantemente pálida, y su herida botaba sangre escandalosamente. El rey Edmund la dejo en una de las camillas, mientras la reina Lucy derramaba continuamente lágrimas silenciosas.  
-Necesitamos que salgan de la tienda, sus Majestades- le pidió uno de los medico, que era un fauno  
-Me quedaré aquí- dijo el rey en un susurro autoritario. Su hermana hubiera dicho lo mismo si hubiera podido hablar  
-Me van a disculpar, sus Majestades- repitió el fauno muy respetuosamente- pero, de verdad, necesitamos que salgan. En el momento preciso les avisaremos para que puedan verla.  
Los dos reyes se miraron, y salieron de la carpa con la cabeza gacha. La reina Lucy, al dar un par de pasos más allá, se detuvo. Su hermano la miró, y con una sonrisa triste la abrazó.  
-Tranquila, Lu. Todo va a salir bien-  
-Si tuviera mi botellita, Susan estaría bien ahora, igual que… los demás- susurró entre sollozos.  
El rey no dijo nada. Lamentaba igual que ella, que haya dejado su regalo de navidad en Cair Paravel, como le dijo su hermano, el gran rey… Abrazó más fuerte a su hermana. Se sentían inútiles, y tenían miedo de que la herida de su hermana mayor fuera mucho más grave de lo que ya se veía. En eso, el rey Edmund vio a su hermano acercarse a ellos. Estaba cojeando y tenía un tajo en la sien. Este, al ver sus hermanos heridos y tristes, apuró el paso, sin darle importancia a su pierna herida.  
-¿Dónde está Susan?-  
-Dentro de la carpa- contesto el rey Edmund separándose de su hermana y indicándole donde- Pero no puedes entrar aún  
-Debo verla- dijo el rey Peter en tono seco, y se dirigió hacia la carpa  
-Peter, de verdad que no puedes ir- le dijo su hermano sujetándolo por el hombro  
-Soy el gran Rey, tengo derecho a entrar- dijo zafándose de él y sin mirarlo  
-Ni siquiera tú debes entrar en este momento- le dijo el rey Edmund poniéndose delante de él- además, tu también estas herido y necesitas descansar…  
-¡No sin antes ver a mi hermana y…!-  
El gran rey agachó la cabeza. Fue su error. Él fue el que no escuchó las advertencias de los demás, fue el que tomó la decisión porque se creyó más de lo que era, y resulto menos que cualquiera. Empezó a llorar. No le gustaba que lo vieran llorar, pero en ese momento no le importaba verse humillado frente a sus hermanos, ya que se lo merecía. El rey Edmund lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Pete, tranquilo- le susurró amablemente su hermano- Susan estará bien, y podremos salir con el ejercito adelante  
-Pero fue mi culpa-  
-No es momento para buscar culpables- le dijo el rey Edmund- solo soluciones, y si te pones así, no avanzaremos.  
El gran rey miró a su hermano. El tono había sido un tanto duro, pero le estaba sonriendo.  
-Peter, eres el gran Rey- le dijo la reina Lucy- y nuestro hermano mayor. Lo que digas, aceptaremos, porque confiamos en ti. Y si cometes errores, no te dejaremos de querer. Además, eso te convierte en un mortal más.  
-Solo Aslan es perfecto- dijo el rey Edmund apoyando lo que su hermana dijo con su sonrisa  
El gran rey Peter los miró agradecido por el apoyo, y les devolvió la sonrisa.

El ejército trató de renovar sus fuerzas esa noche, igual que los reyes. Antes de ir a descansar, habían mandado a un venado en busca de la botellita de la reina Lucy, ya que era lo único que ayudaría completamente no solo a la reina Susan, sino que a todo el ejercito narniano que estaba herido. También descubrieron que, el espía que tenían era un traidor, y que la información que les había dado había sido una trampa.  
-Era obvio que caeríamos- dijo el rey Edmund mientras la reina Lucy le vendaba la mano izquierda- ya que era nuestro propio… ¡ay!-  
-Lo siento-  
-Si veo a ese lagarto, lo parto en dos- dijo Orius apretando los puños  
-La venganza no es la mejor opción- dijo la reina reprochando al centauro  
-Lucy tiene razón- dijo el gran Rey- Ahora, debemos preocuparnos de defender nuestro hogar. Para eso, tenemos que planear otra estrategia.  
-Creo que su Majestad tiene una idea en mente, según su mirada- le dijo suspicazmente el señor castor con una sonrisa  
-Tiene usted razón, mi buen amigo- le dijo sonriendo el rey Peter  
-Con su permiso, sus Majestades- dijo uno de los perros narnianos- Mandan a avisar que pueden ver a la reina Susan  
Los tres reyes se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la carpa donde se encontraba su hermana. La encontraron acostada en la camilla, blanca como un fantasma y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía una bella durmiente, ya que su belleza aún resplandecía por sobre la blancura que adquirió su piel. Cuando los reyes se acercaron un poco, abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos.  
-Hola- susurró a sus hermanos  
-Su…- dijo la reina Lucy con una sonrisa de alivio tomándole la mano  
-Gran susto nos diste- le dijo el rey Edmund también en tono de alivio acariciándole la cabeza  
-Perdón por preocuparlos-  
-No tienes porque pedirnos perdón- dijo el gran rey acercándose un poco más, ya que se había quedado un poco atrás.  
Los tres reyes lo miraron, y aunque sabían que se sentía culpable por lo pasado y estaba con la pierna un poco recogida por la herida recibida en batalla, todo eso lo hacía ver alto, respetable, noble y seguro. Es el gran rey Peter.  
-Me creí de otra forma el cargo que recibí. Lo ocupe como no debía, y el poder que Aslan me ha dado lo llevé a mi cabeza y no a mi corazón. Les pido perdón, hermanos, ya que la confianza me jugó mal, y me izo tapar los oídos frente a sus palabras y darle todo a mi orgullo. Perdón.  
Quedo un silencio en el aire. El viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles y las estrellas cantaban su silencioso cántico de luz.  
-Peter, no sigas atormentándote con eso-le dijo la reina Susan- los errores los comete cualquiera, somos humanos… lo que pasó, se queda en el pasado... y si dejó secuelas, trataremos de arreglarlo  
-Susan tiene razón- dijo el rey Edmund- Además, Pete, no debes pedir perdón, ya que sin que hayas hecho nada te perdonamos  
El gran rey Peter miró a sus hermanos conmocionado por sus palabras, pero permaneció firme en su puesto, sin perder su aire de Gran rey  
-Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es prepararnos para el próximo asalto- dijo la reina Lucy parándose de su asiento- Ya que la "invitación" de nuestros enemigos decía que la batalla sería al medio día  
-Sí- dijo el rey Edmund- Pero desgraciadamente, el número de guerreros nos juega en contra  
-La botellita de Lu llegará a tiempo- dijo el gran rey en tono seguro- además, debemos confiar en que Aslan no dejara que sus hijos caigan bajo esta amenaza  
-Aslan nos ayudara- dijo la reina Lucy esperanzada.  
Emoción y tranquilidad se movía en el interior de los reyes cada vez que pronunciaban o escuchaban ese nombre, y era como si el Gran León estuviera ahí con ellos, aunque no lo pudieran ver.  
El ejercito narniano descansó lo que quedaba de noche, y sus fuerzas fueron renovadas poco a poco. Aunque el amanecer fue rojo y oscuro (los antiguos elfos decían que si el amanecer era rojo, era porque había habido derramamiento de sangre la noche anterior), la esperanza levantó a los narnianos, y ni siquiera el saber que eran menos que los enemigos, los desanimo. Cerca del medio, el ejército ya estaba en el campo de batalla. Los enemigos se habían apoderado del prado que había sido el campo de batalla anterior, y a la luz del Sol, se veían con más claridad sus horrorosas desperfecciones.  
El Gran Rey avanzó un poco se dio vuelta con su unicornio, dándole la cara al ejército  
-¡Hijos de Narnia!- gritó- ¡Esta será nuestra última batalla contra este ejercito de enemigos! ¡Sé que están cansados, y que saben que somos menos que ellos! ¡Pero también sé que en sus corazones habita el mismo amor por su tierra que en el mío, por eso les pido que defiendan su amor por esta tierra! ¡La esperanza nos la da Aslan, así que por él batallemos hasta el final! ¡Y POR NARNIA, TRIUNFEMOS!  
Junto con estas palabras, cabalgó hacia los enemigos con una emoción desbordante y contagiosa, seguido del ejército.  
El choque de espadas, garras, escudos y cascos se escucho por toda Narnia. Los enemigos batallaron sin piedad y con fuerzas inhumanas, pero los narnianos no se dejaban vencer, y se enfrentaban a ellos de forma incomparable. No solo las palabras del Gran Rey habían hecho efecto en ellos, sino que solo con nombrar a Aslan, el Gran León, los narnianos sentían que una nueva fuerza salía desde su alma, impregnando su corazón, mente, cuerpo entero. A pesar que los enemigos eran más y más fuertes, sentían cierta intimidación a las miradas narnianas.

El Sol se desplazaba lentamente por sobre el campo de batalla, el tiempo volaba sobre sus cabezas, traspasando espadas y gritos de guerra. Los reyes de Narnia se desplazaban entre las filas brindando y siendo ayudados por el ejército. El cansancio aparecía dentro de las filas de los guerreros, poniendo alerta al gran Rey. Después de derrotar a un Tres-brazos, levantó la espada en dirección a su ejército, dando la orden. Uno de los tres gigantes que estaba en la batalla se había quedado frente a un pequeño cerro (ya que era un poco más grande que el gigante), levantó un báculo de tres metros que tenía en las manos, y lo golpeó en el suelo. Un temblor recorrió desde el báculo por todo el campo de batalla, dejando helados a los enemigos y expectantes a los narnianos. De repente, unas raíces salieron de la tierra con casi 30 centímetros de ancho, las cuales empezaron a atacar a los enemigos aplastándolos, asfixiándolos o lanzándolos por los aires. Esto dio ventaja a los narnianos, los cuales empezaron a avanzar hacia el lugar perdido en la batalla anterior.  
Desgraciadamente, la victoria duró poco, ya que los enemigos también tenían una carta debajo de la manga: Catapultas. Pero no eran catapultas que tiraban una roca a la vez, sino que tres. La reina Lucy vio con horror rocas volar por los aires y caer estrepitosamente en el campo sin hacer distinción entre amigos y enemigos. Las raíces se preocuparon de parar las rocas en vez de atacar a los enemigos, así que la defensa narniana empezó a decaer nuevamente.  
-¡Gigantes hacia las catapultas!- gritó el rey Edmund entre medio del alboroto  
Los gigantes, obedeciendo al rey, se dirigieron hacia las catapultas, y aprovecharon de aplastar a un par de hombres-lobos. Como las catapultas no eran pocas, unas de ellas fueron dirigidas hacia los gigantes. El rey Peter trató de guiar a las raíces hacia las catapultas, pero un vikingo se encargo de botarlo nuevamente del unicornio. Más ágil que antes, logró pararse rápidamente y defenderse del hacha que llevaba ese medio gigante, hasta que una raíz apareció por la izquierda, elevando al rey y empujando al vikingo en dirección contraria.  
-¡En ayuda de los gigantes! ¡Concentres sus ataques a una catapulta a la vez!- gritó desde la raíz  
En otro lugar de la batalla, la reina Lucy se encontraba en lucha contra un minotauro el doble de su porte. Con ayuda de un par de faunos y a su agilidad, pudieron derrotarlo, pero al observar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que los enemigos los estaba encerrando, y por eso, no se dio cuenta que una de las rocas que se había escapado de las raíces se dirigía hacia ella. En plena confusión, apareció en el suelo al lado de la roca, de los faunos y de su hermano, el rey Edmund  
-Lu, recuerda lo aprendido, sentidos siempre alertas- le dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa, pero se perdía en la blancura de su rostro.  
-Edmund, hay que sacar al ejercito de aquí, nos están encerrando- le dijo rápidamente  
-¡La ayuda llegará!- gritó el Gran Rey Peter, el cual había llegado de repente a su lado. La reina lo miró, y vio que a pesar de sus heridas y el cansancio, había esperanza en sus ojos.  
El rey Edmund también la sintió provenir de su hermano, así que se paró junto a él, y contagiándose de esa esperanza tan especial, defendió a su hermana junto al Gran Rey, y a su querida tierra.  
Cada vez estaban más encerrados por los enemigos, los tres reyes estaban agotados, igual que su ejército…  
"Aslan, por favor ayúdanos" susurró la reina Lucy aferrándose a su daga mientras veía como los enemigos se acercaban a ellos.  
Fue como si el silencio hubiera cubierto la batalla con su manto, y el sonido hubiera caído bajo sus encantos. La reina cerró los ojos, y dentro de ella vio los de Él, y sintió su rugido como un tronar de mil trompetas.  
Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio vuelta, mientras el tronar de un cuerno aparecía en los vientos, el mismo cuerno que recibieron en la primera Navidad después de 100 años de invierno.  
Aslan, el Gran León avanzaba como un rayo desde el cerro hacia el campo de batalla, seguido de la reina Susan y otro ejercito narniano. Todos ellos se abalanzaron contra los enemigos.  
El gran rey Peter emitió un gran grito de júbilo y siguió a sus compañeros luchando con nuevas fuerzas. El rey Edmund se encontró con su hermana, la reina Susan, y espalda con espalda empezaron a bajar a los enemigos. Aslan iba mordiendo y saltando sobre los enemigos, hasta que llego al lado de la reina Lucy.  
-Oh, Aslan- dijo esta abrazando al León  
-No es tiempo para hablar- dijo Aslan lamiendo su cara- Ahora hay que luchar ¡Sube en mi lomo, Hija de Eva!  
La reina, llena de emoción y alegría, subió en el lomo de Aslan, y este corrió por el ejército contrario, rugiendo y haciéndolos retroceder por el terror hacia Él.  
Los enemigos se fueron debilitando y retirando, mientras que los narnianos avanzaban y se recuperaban con cada rugido que Aslan lanzaba, hasta que los enemigos llegaron a sus barcos (los que quedaban) y se fueron de Narnia hacia más allá de las islas desiertas, para no volver nunca más.  
El grito de júbilo que vino de los narnianos fue tal, que hasta en Cair Paravel fue escuchado. Los tres reyes se acercaron a Aslan, y junto con la reina Lucy, se arrodillaron frente a Él.  
-Bienaventurados sean, reyes de Narnia- dijo Aslan- Esta es una nueva victoria para Narnia, la cual sigue con su derecho a libertad. ¡Regocíjense narnianos, que mientras haya un hijo de Adán o una hija de Eva en el trono, Narnia será libre hasta el fin de sus días!  
Los narnianos vitorearon a Aslan y a los reyes. Estos se pararon y abrazaron al León  
-Sin ti no lo hubiéramos podido lograr- dijo el rey Peter  
-Pero tú fuiste quien creyó que vendría- dijo Aslan sonriendo  
-Aslan, gracias- le dijo la reina Susan agachando la cabeza  
-Todavía tienes mucho que vivir, hija de Eva- dijo Aslan casi como un ronroneo, y empezó a caminar hacia la playa  
-¿Ya te vas, Aslan?-le pregunto la reina Lucy con tristeza  
-Yo siempre voy y vengo, querida Lucy- dijo, y mirando a los reyes- recuerden, aunque no me vean, yo estaré siempre, cuidándolos.  
Y se desvaneció junto con el viento que viajaba hacia el mar.  
Los cuatro reyes quedaron con una mezcla de tristeza y emoción. El rey Edmund abrazó a su hermana mayor y le dijo  
-Nos sorprendiste, Su-  
-Te extrañamos- le dijo la reina Lucy abrazándola con cariño  
-Sabía que vendrías- dijo el Gran Rey con una amplia sonrisa  
-Mi corazón está aquí, junto a ustedes- dijo la reina sonriendo también- Aunque siguen sin gustarme las batallas  
Los cuatro reyes se fueron junto con los demás narnianos, gritando victoria y listos para una celebración a lo grande en el castillo Cair Paravel por Narnia y Aslan.


	5. Chapter 5: NO title

...

-¡Lucy, por favor, date prisa que ya estamos atrasados!-  
La señora Pevensie estaba arreglando los últimos detalles de su bolso mientras le gritaba a su hija. Peter y Edmund estaban sentados en el sofá con cara de impacientes y Susan estaba sentada en el respaldo del otro sofá junto a su mejor amiga, Elizabeth.  
-Recuerda Susan, nuestro número está al lado del teléfono. Hay suficiente comida, pero si les falta, hay dinero debajo del frasco de galletas. Les avise que estarías sola con Elizabeth a los Adams y Urrutia, cualquier cosa, les avisas, aunque también pueden acudir a los padres de Eli. La llave de repuesto esta donde siempre. Hay detergente para que laven la ropa y…  
-Mamá, tranquilízate- le dijo Susan con calma  
La señora Pevensie había dicho todo eso muy rápido y se había movido de un lado a otro sin parar  
-Creo que soy lo suficientemente madura como para sobrevivir un par de días sin…-  
-Son cuatro días- dijo Peter en tono cortante  
Susan le hiso una mueca de fastidio, y este le devolvió una mirada seria. Había sido así las últimas dos semanas, o probablemente más.  
-No se preocupe, señora Pevensie, estaremos bien- dijo Elizabeth tratando de cambiar el tema  
-Sí, lo sé. Si no, no las estaría dejando solas en mi casa con riesgo a encontrarme una sorpresa al regreso- dijo esto mirando a su hija con ojos amenazadores  
-A Susan le encanta hacer sorpresas- dijo Peter mirándola a los ojos  
-¿Por qué no dejas de fastidiar? Mejor váyanse rápido para que Peter pueda hablar de faunos y dragones con el viejo ese- dijo Susan en tono ofensivo  
-No hables así del señor Diggory- exclamó enojado Peter mientras se ponía de pie  
-Yo hablo de quien quiera como quiera- dijo Susan también poniéndose se pie a la defensiva  
-¡YA BASTA!- gritó el señor Pevensie desde la puerta- ¿Van a empezar otra vez?  
-Peter fue el que…-  
-¡Aunque haya sido la reina Victoria la que empezó, no me interesa! Han estado así todo el mes…-  
El señor Pevensie tenía una cara tranquila, pero su voz era fuerte y autoritaria, por lo tanto, sus dos hijos se callaron y se sentaron.  
-Estoy lista- dijo Lucy saltando los últimos peldaños de la escalera  
-Ya era hora, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo Edmund fastidiado mientras se ponía de pie  
Los viajeros agarraron sus maletas y salieron. Elizabeth y Susan salieron con ellos para acompañarlos hasta el auto y así poder despedirse. El Sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, y una brisa cálida volaba en el ambiente. Cuando las maletas estuvieron en su lugar, hubo tiempo para despedidas.  
-Bueno, adiós- dijo el señor Pevensie poniéndose el sombrero de viaje-Nos veremos en unos días. No haga locuras y cuídese mucho, princesa.  
Se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso paternal en la frente. La señora Pevensie se acerco a su hija, y la abrazó y besó en la mejilla  
-Tenga cuidado con extraños, apaguen bien la chimenea, laven los platos…-  
-Yo también te voy a extrañar en estos días- le dijo su hija con una sonrisa  
La señora Pevensie la miró a los ojos. Al ver el típico gesto de desviar la mirada de su hija, le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó con más fuerza  
-Por favor prométeme que te cuidaras- le susurró al oído- Ninguna estupidez, locura o algún sinónimo a esas palabras hasta que nos veamos  
-Prometido-  
-Mantenla a raya- le dijo a Elizabeth en tono suplicante  
Esta le asintió y se despidió de ella  
-¿Segura que no quieres ir, Su?- le preguntó Lucy abrazándola  
-No, Lu- respondió esta con un "ya te lo dije" por detrás- prefiero quedarme acá en vez de hablar de niñerías  
-Recuerda que esas niñerías también las viviste tú- dijo Edmund como si fuera una advertencia mientras se despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla  
-Lo sé, lo sé-contestó a la advertencia- y también sé que fue hace mucho tiempo  
Lucy y Edmund se miraron. Susan, acostumbrada a esos cambios de miradas entre ellos, los abrazó con cariño  
-Tal vez en otra oportunidad- susurró  
-Ya muchachos, que se nos hace tarde- avisó el señor Pevensie desde el auto.  
-Si llegamos tarde, es culpa de Lucy- dijo Edmund burlonamente entrando al auto  
-Como fastidias. Adiós, Eli-  
Elizabeth le izo una seña de adiós, mientras Peter se acercaba a Susan para despedirse. Esta, aún ofendida, cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza hacia el lado en signo de negación  
-Si dices ser madura, compórtate como tal- le dijo muy serio extendiéndole la mano  
Susan lo miró, pero no directamente a los ojos. Estaba enojada con él desde hacía varios días, y el porqué era la molestia que sentía al verlo tan preocupado por niñerías como Narnia o Aslan, o por lo menos, ese era el motivo por el que quería estar enojada.  
-Su, de verdad, perdón por haberme portado así contigo y haber dicho lo que dije hoy- dijo arrepentido Peter- no quiero seguir enojado contigo. Somos hermanos, y no quiero que algo que nos unió tanto tiempo, nos separe ahora…-  
-Pero lo está haciendo- le dijo enojada- Que todavía te preocupe un juego de niños como Narnia, que aún tengas esa conexión con eso, sabiendo que…  
Susan calló. Quería decirle tantas cosas a Peter, pero no sabía por dónde empezar ni como. Era como abrir una cicatriz que, cada vez se rozaba, dolía.  
Levantó nuevamente los ojos y se topó con los de su hermano. Desvió la mirada. Siempre sintió admiración por él. Siempre valiente, amable, osado, sincero, era capaz de darlo todo por sus seres queridos. Pero últimamente, esa admiración se volvió envidia, y sinceramente, no quería admitir que esa envidia era por…  
-Será mejor que se vallan- le dijo aparentando fastidio- sino van a perder el tren  
-Su, deja la realidad por un momento y abre tu corazón- le dijo suplicante Peter, sin bajar su brazo- Sé que quieres volver, pero al dejarte llevar por tu lógica y el no querer salir de la realidad, el no querer abrir tu corazón te impide ver que nos está dando otra oportu…-  
-Pues así soy yo- cortó enojada Susan- Soy lógica, soy madura, y si no te gusta, vete… Vete a Narnia, vete a ver a Aslan ya que los dos piensan lo mismo de mí  
Susan le dio la espalda y se fue a donde estaba Elizabeth. Peter bajó lentamente el brazo, mientras la tristeza lo inundaba. Quería mucho a su hermana, y no quería dejarla, pero no había remedio, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada por ella… Susan ya no era amiga de Narnia  
-Nos veremos en unos días- dijo la señora Pevensie-cuídense mucho. ¡Adiós!  
-¡Adiós!- dijeron a unísono las dos chicas mientras el auto partía  
-¡Los quiero!- gritó Susan con una sonrisa mientras la manos de su madre y la de su hermana le hacían señas  
El auto dobló en una esquina. Las chicas no desviaron la mirada hasta que el auto desapareció por completo. En eso, las dos se miraron.  
-Bueno- dijo Susan como si hubieran terminado un trabajo- Se fueron.  
-Tal vez debiste haber ido con ellos- le dijo Elizabeth pensativa  
-¿Y hablar de juegos de niños con los abuelos esos? Creo que no tengo por donde perderme  
-No es necesario que seas tan sarcástica- le dijo un poco dolida su amiga- Yo solo decía…  
-Eli, eres muy ingenua…-  
-Tal vez, pero me doy cuenta que, probablemente te estás perdiendo de algo grande al no ir con tu familia- le reprochó su amiga  
-Mmmh- murmuro Susan mientras se daba vuelta y miraba la entrada de la casa- A veces una no se da cuenta de las cosas que tiene hasta que debe deshacerse de ellas para no hacerles daño, como por ejemplo, esa planta cerca de la entrada. Los muchachos se vuelven bastante locos con la música…-  
-Me voy a sentir culpable cuando vea a tu madre…-dijo apesadumbrada Elizabeth mientras acompañaba a su amiga hacia adentro de la casa

(Segunda parte)

…

Los gritos se confundían con el golpe de las olas en las rocas. Susan miró hacia el borde del acantilado. Las olas, como gigantes llenos de furia, trataban de derrotar la firmeza y serenidad de las rocas. Volvió la mirada y vio a las criaturas peleando desesperadamente. Una espada se levantó, y de ella salieron llamas, las cuales aislaron a Susan entre ellas y el acantilado. El brillo de la espada volvió a salir de entre las llamas. La visión de Susan cada vez era más borrosa, las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban. Las líneas de un tren estaban bajo sus pies, y la luz de este se posó frente a ella.  
Unas figuras estaban en medio de la luz, y cada vez se alejaban más. La luz se izo más intensa, seguido de un rugido en su oído…

Una almohada aterrizó en el rostro de Susan. Esta, torpemente, se la saco de encima, y buscó al culpable, encontrando solo a su amiga.  
-Perdona, pero no me dejabas dormir- le dijo esta de malhumor  
Estaban en la pieza de Susan. Ella dormía en su cama, mientras que su amiga dormía en un colchón que habían adecuado para que durmiera cómodamente. Claro que, al estar despeinada y con cara de sueño, se veía que Elizabeth no había despertado de la mejor forma.  
-No tienes para que atacarme- dijo Susan devolviéndole la almohada lo más fuerte que su cuerpo dormido se lo permitía  
-Si sé, pero entre murmullo y murmullo de "No se vallan", mi paciencia si se estaba yendo- dijo esta abrazándose a la almohada y tirándose en la cama- ¿En que estabas soñando?  
-No era un sueño, sino una pesadilla- dijo esta también tirándose en su cama con la mano en su frente. Tenía un poco de sudor frío  
-Bueno, no estás muerta, así que si no te molesta, vuelvo a dormir. Buenos días- dijo Elizabeth, se dio vuelta estruendosamente y siguió durmiendo.  
Susan la miró. Sabía que su amiga se ponía de muy malas si la despertaban antes de su hora interior permitida, así que no le dijo nada más. Miró el reloj que estaba al lado de Elizabeth, notando que eran las 7:40 de la mañana. Normalmente se despertaban entre 9 y 10, pero el día anterior habían hecho muchas cosas, y caminado mucho, así que estaban muy cansadas. Pero, a pesar de eso, Susan no podía volver a dormir. Ese sueño lo había tenido antes, varias veces antes, cosa que, según ella, no era muy bueno.  
En eso, el timbre de la casa sonó. Aunque estaba despierta, no le descartó el susto que le dio escucharlo.  
-¡Cómo es posible que no se pueda dormir tranquila en esta casa!- gritó Elizabeth desde debajo de su almohada. Al terminar de gritar, la lanzó nuevamente a Susan y se levantó.  
-Relájate, que puedo ir yo…-le dijo Susan, tirando la almohada hacia otro lado  
-No, yo voy. Así aprovecho de decirle al que tocó el timbre, que es de mala educación llegar a estas horas de la madrugada a una casa- dijo mientras salía con una cara de pocos amigos.  
Susan se quedo pensando. Casi eran las 8 de la mañana, difícil que alguien llegue por algo superficial a esa hora. Un presentimiento recorrió su espalda, un presentimiento nada bueno. Se acercó a la puerta, y escuchó el murmullo de un hombre, seguido de un silencio, bastante incomodo.  
Empezó a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, presintiendo que algo no iba bien. Vio a un policía, al cual se le veía media cara por el gorro, y a su amiga de espaldas. Sostenía un papel en sus manos.  
-Eli, ¿Qué pasa?-  
Su amiga se dio vuelta, tenía los ojos vidriosos. El policía la miró, tenía una expresión extraña.  
-¿Usted es Susan Pevensie?- preguntó con voz profunda  
-Sí- respondió Susan a la defensiva -¿Qué es lo que necesita?  
-Debo darle una noticia respecto a su familia-  
A Susan le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sintió que sus piernas se movían solas hacia ellos.  
-¿Qué les paso? Supongo que están bien…- dijo como si fuera obvio.  
Miró a su amiga, y vio dos lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Le arrebató el papel casi por inercia, antes incluso de juntar lo que sabía a lo que su corazón sentía.  
ACCIDENTE DE TRENES A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD…  
-Entre los pasajeros se encontraban sus padres y hermanos- dijo el policía con una mezcla de tristeza- no quedó ningún sobreviviente…-  
La mente de Susan quedó en blanco. Paró de temblar, paro de pensar. Solo las últimas palabras del policía estaban volando en el aire, y ocupando todo el espacio que la mente de Susan tenía.  
Hubo un silencio en la casa sepulcral. Solo fue roto por el sollozar de Elizabeth, seguido del policía acompañante que le decía al otro que debían irse.  
-Bueno, señoritas. Mis condolencias. Avisaremos cuando debe ir a la comisaría para ver papeles y otras cosas. Le recomiendo, señorita- dijo dirigiéndose a Elizabeth- que llame a sus padres, y les dé la noticia. Así podrán ayudar  
Esta asintió, aún con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.  
-Gracias por traer la noticia- susurró Susan. Fue lo único que atinó a hacer.  
El policía asintió y salió. Susan se acercó y cerró la puerta. Ella se quedó ahí, mirando el infinito en la puerta. La garganta se le lleno de angustia y tristeza, las cuales saldrían en cualquier momento. "No quedó ningún sobreviviente","no quedó ningún sobreviviente","no quedó ningún sobreviviente"…  
-Susan…-susurró su amiga entre sollozos  
Todo lo que contenía en su garganta y corazón se dispersó por su cuerpo, saliendo por sus ojos, por sus manos, sus piernas… cerró los ojos, mientras se sentía desvanecer. Cayó de rodillas frente la puerta, y apoyó su cabeza en ella, mientras las lágrimas salían una tras otra, reemplazando los gritos de dolor, la soledad que sentía en ese momento.  
-Eli… abrazame-


	6. Chapter 6: Regreso a los recuerdos

Regreso a los recuerdos

Es un día frío y oscuro. La lluvia no había parado desde hace dos días, provocando pequeños destrozos en los alrededores de Londres. El ánimo de la población estaba por el suelo, creando un ambiente muy desagradable en la ciudad. Un taxi se estacionó en la entrada de una clínica de urgencias, de donde apareció una mujer bajo un paraguas negro, de unos 25 años, pelo azabache hasta los hombros, usaba un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, y este junto a su pelo le hacían resaltar la palidez y frialdad de su rostro. Entró a la clínica, dirigiéndose a Informaciones.  
-Vengo a ver a Elizabeth Wolsey-  
-Habitación 505-  
-Gracias-  
Había muy poca gente en los pasillos, y si las había estaban calladas o durmiendo. El quinto pasillo estaba casi desierto. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas del hospital, ya que el viento llevaba las gotas hacia ellas, creando un susurrar permanente en ese pasillo de la clínica que provocaba un eco seco de los zapatos de la mujer. "Habitación 505".  
-Hola-  
Dos personas estaban en esa habitación, una de ellas acostada en la cama, con el rostro medio amarillento y grandes ojeras, que dejaban a la vista un gran cansancio. La otra también parecía cansada, pero no enferma.  
-Susan- dijo este levantándose de su asiento.  
-Hola, Chris- dijo Susan, casi sin hacerle caso, y pasó por su lado directamente hacia la enferma  
-Viniste- susurró Elizabeth mirándola con ojos vidriosos, pero demostrando felicidad.  
-Como no iba a venir- dijo Susan sentándose en las silla que había usado Chris- Además, solo tenía que subirme al avión y acomodarme con…  
-Se que fue muy difícil para ti volver a este país, y más a esta ciudad- le susurró Elizabeth tomándole la mano, aunque ya casi no tenía fuerzas- Y te lo agradezco.  
Susan formo una sonrisa en su rostro mecánicamente que no tenía ninguna emoción, y mantuvo su mente en blanco, como siempre lo hacía en esos momentos. Chris se acercó a ellas, poniéndose atrás de la ojinegro. Elizabeth lo miró, y le sonrió.  
-Acuérdate de cuidar a nuestros padres- dijo ella, y volvió su mirada hacia su amiga- Me acuerdo cuando éramos niñas, y jugábamos a ser grandes…- Sonrió mirando hacia el techo- Y también me acuerdo ese día en el que llegaste hablando sobre un mundo extraño, creo que se llamaba…  
-¿Dónde están tus padres?- le interrumpió bruscamente Susan, con el rostro ligeramente tenso  
-No me cambies de tema- le susurró Elizabeth en un tono más fuerte y un poco reprochable- La primera vez que me hablaste de ese país, lo encontré ridículo…  
-Entonces para que sigues hablando de eso-  
-Porque quiero que recuerdes- susurró casi inaudiblemente Elizabeth, y cerrando los ojos dijo- para poder vernos haya, ya que, ahora, ese lugar no me parece en lo más mínimo ridículo, sino que… algo… maravilloso…  
Un silencio callado por las gotas de lluvia que chocaban con la ventana inundo la habitación. Susan se levantó de la silla, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, y se acercó a la puerta  
-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Chris en tono que decía que trataba de contener lagrimas  
-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo Susan con una voz seca  
-Pero, ¿y el entierro? Yo creo que ella…-  
-Yo vine a ver a Elizabeth, pero ahora ya no está, por lo tanto, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…  
Y sin decir ni siquiera adiós, abrió la puerta y se fue.  
Truenos y relámpagos iluminaban el cielo londinense. Las gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra, multiplicándose cada vez más, y el viento azotaba los árboles como si estos fueran de cartón.  
-¡¿Cómo que el vuelo se suspendió?- exclamo Susan a la azafata que estaba en la puerta de la conexión con el avión  
-Lo que escucho, señora- respondió la secretaria tratando de mantener un tono calmado- el tiempo no es apto para…  
-¡Pero yo debo salir AHORA de aquí!- gritó Susan perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.  
-Bueno, me va a disculpar, pero si se quiere matar en la tormenta, cómprese un aeroplano, y lárguese de aquí- le dijo la azafata perdiendo la compostura- eso sería lo único que podría hacer, ya que todas las aerolíneas están suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso  
Susan la miró con cara asesina, y se fue. "Sabía que no debía volver" pensó ella caminando hacia una cafetería. La gente suele decir "Lo pensare dos veces antes de ir", pues bueno, Susan lo había pensado más de dos veces, ya que había pasado todo el mes anterior y lo que paso de ese (casi dos semanas) decidiendo si iba o no.  
Anteriormente se le habían dado muchas oportunidades de volver a Inglaterra por su trabajo ("que solo un tonto rechazaría" decía los ofrecedores) y el dinero que le ofrecían era increíble… pero en todas esas oportunidades Susan había dicho que no rotundamente sin siquiera pensarlo.  
Las personas que se creían más cercanas a ella decían que era por la pérdida de su familia, ya que fue en esa ciudad, y le traía malos recuerdos. Y en parte era cierto. Pero la verdadera razón… era miedo. Tenía miedo al recordar algo más que la pérdida de su familia, algo mucho más grande…  
-Hola-  
Susan casi bota todo su café encima de su ropa por el susto. Tratando de no echarle todo lo que le quedó de café en la cabeza de la persona, se dio vuelta, y viendo quien era, pensó en que si merecía el café en la cabeza.  
-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Chris?- susurró enojada Susan  
-Oí las noticias de que todos los vuelos estaban suspendidos, y vine a ver como estabas y si necesitabas algo- dijo este en tono inocente sentándose en la silla vacía que había frente a Susan. Estaba completamente empapado y con los cachetes rojos por el frió que había pasado afuera por el viento. Susan lo fulminó con la mirada. Lo último que quería era estar en Londres, y mucho menos con Christian Wolsey. Trató de contener su ira hacia él y el mundo, y produjo un par de palabras.  
-¿No deberías estar ayudando el funeral de tu hermana?-  
-De todo eso se encarga papá- dijo ignorando la mirada asesina de ella y sacándose el abrigo  
-¿Y donde estaban mientras yo estaba haya?-  
-Justo habían ido a casa a descansar. Pasaban todas las semanas con ella, y el fin de semana era el día en que volvían a casa a descansar. Como yo trabajo en la semana, me quedo con ella el fin de semana… bueno, me quedaba.  
-Ah- murmuro Susan, y al ver la cara de tristeza de Chris, su ira disminuyo.  
-Entonces- dijo Chris cambiando de tema para no llorar- ¿quieres que te lleve a mi casa para que no pases la noche aquí…?  
-Me gusta el aeropuerto- dijo Susan tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo que dijo Chris  
-Ah- murmuro este bajando la mirada hacia sus manos- Me imagino que por tu trabajo de diseñadora viajas mucho  
-Más o menos- dijo Susan mientras pedía la cuenta  
-Acabaron de abrir una de tus tiendas en la calle Baker- dijo este subiendo un poco la mirada hacia Susan  
-Si se-dijo esta de mala gana mientras sacaba el dinero, ya que el mozo se acercó- se cuando una tienda mía se abre, ya sea aquí o en Berlín, por algo soy la… dueña…-  
Susan se fijó en el anillo que llevaba el mozo, y tenía una N grabada en el, pero no cualquier N, si no una N bastante familiar…  
-Y ¿Estás viviendo en Nueva york? Eso fue lo que escuche… eh, ¿Susan?-  
Pero Susan ya había pagado y se había ido rápidamente, sin decir ninguna palabra. Chris se paró y fue tras ella.  
-¡Susan! ¡Oye espera...!-  
-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó esta dándose vuelta bruscamente, quedando frente a Chris, el cual, se sonrojó al tenerla tan cerca  
-Que…-susurró este bajando la mirada a sus pies- ¿Quieres que te lleve a comer fuera del aeropuerto por mientras que esperas un avión?  
Susan lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y dándose vuelta, cruzó los brazos y dijo  
-Parece que no tengo remedio contigo- lo dijo en tono calmado y aburrido- pero vamos rápido, por si para de llover antes de lo previsto.  
Chris, con una sonrisa que no podía disimular, empezó a caminar.

Los dos se dirigieron al centro de Londres en auto. La ciudad estaba casi desierta, ya que la lluvia los hacía preferir los lugares con techo, o simplemente no salir de sus casas. En el trayecto no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras. Chris, de vez en cuando miraba a Susan de reojo, y noto que tenía un aspecto un poco enfermo.

Llegaron al restaurante. Como había menos gente que de costumbre en una ciudad como Londres, fueron atendidos rápidamente.

-Creo que a pesar de todo debo darte las gracias-dijo Susan sin de verdad darle importancia

-De nada- dijo Chris bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia sus manos

-Debiste haberte quedado con tu familia en vez de invitarme a comer-

-No me gusta ver a mi mamá llorar- susurró Chris jugueteando con un tenedor- y tampoco me gusta llorar en público

-A mí tampoco me gusta llorar-dijo Susan mirando hacia la ventana

Chris nuevamente se atrevió a mirarla, y nuevamente notó que se veía un poco enferma. "Parece que la muerte de su familia si la afectó, y mucho" Pensó al verla así, tan triste, fría… En eso se levantó de improviso

-Voy al baño, ya vuelvo- y se fue

La verdadera razón por la que se paró fue por algo que había visto y que no debería haber visto, ya que solo los locos ven a los árboles moverse como humanos. Se miró al espejó, notándose más pálida de lo normal. "Nunca debí volver aquí. Las cosas no hubieran cambiado si me hubiera despedido o no de Elizabeth"

Se mojó la cara para despabilarse un poco. "Esta ciudad apesta. Nueva York y Sao Paulo no hacen ver espejismos o cosas fuera de…"si interrumpió ya que mientras se secaba, miró al espejo, y vio que tras ella había un gran león dorado mirándola. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, blanca como la nieve dando un grito ahogado. Pero al mirar en el lugar donde se suponía estaba el león, vio a una señora con grandes lentes, flaca, arrugada y una gran melena rubia. Esta la miró ofendida.

-Se que no soy atractiva, pero podría tratar de disimularlo un poco- dijo en tono ofendido mientras pasaba a los escusados.

Susan se llevó las manos a la cara en gesto de desesperación y se declaró oficialmente en crisis.

-Si aceptara lo que sabe, todo sería más fácil- dijo una voz

A pesar de que Susan sabía que había sido esa señora la que había hablado, no esperó ningún momento más y salió del baño. No regresó donde Chris, ya que eso le haría más daño de lo que ya se estaba haciendo, o eso creía. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, salir de Londres y Inglaterra, y no volver nunca más.

La cabeza le daba vuelta al recordar a ese león, y sus ojos tan profundos que parecía que podían ver hasta el fondo de su interior, su alma, su corazón… y le hacía daño.

Un auto la saco de sus pensamientos, ya que casi la atropella. En eso, después de recibir varias palabras desagradables y de enviar otras cuantas, se dio cuenta que estaba frente al Big Ben. Había caminado bastante sin darse cuenta. Miró hacia todos lados, y varios recuerdos de su niñez se le vinieron a la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia el puente, sobándose la sien, tratando de no pensar en eso. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre ella, y un viento helado le congelaba las manos, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar lejos, no pensar en nada, no ver a nadie que le recordara…

-¡Susan!-

Ella se dio vuelta, y viendo quien era, empezó a caminar en sentido contrario a él.

-¡Su, espera!- gritó Chris

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes?-dijo Susan dándose vuelta ya más que harta- ¿Acaso no entiende que quiero estar sola, alejada de la gente...?

-Pero está lloviendo, y estas más que empapada, podrías resfriarte…

-¡Me importa un bledo el resfrió!- gritó Susan con ira y desesperación- ¡Lo que quiero es alejarme de ti, como no te das cuenta!

Chris la quedó mirando, y una tristeza inundo su rostro. Volvió la mirada hacia sus pies.

-Todos estos años he tratado de olvidar cosas de mi pasado, que están aquí, en Londres… y tu eres una de la personas que me recuerda a alguien que está en esos recuerdos…

-¿Era alguien a quien amabas?- susurró entremedio de la lluvia. Susan desvió la mirada, y dejando cero expresión en el rostro, empezó a darse la vuelta

-Susan…-

-No soy la persona indicada para ti- dijo dándole la espalda- Y si me amas tanto como lo demuestran tus ojos, no me sigas más.

Empezó a caminar. Chris la quedó mirando, y una lágrima se confundió entre las gotas de lluvia. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Porque tenía esa expresión de tristeza y soledad tan profunda en su rostro? Hubiera querido ir a ella, y abrazarla, consolarla, ayudarla en lo que fuera… pero dio media vuelta y volvió a su auto, tratando de no derramar ninguna lágrima más por esa persona.


	7. Chapter 7: Regresa

Susan caminaba casi sin rumbo por las calles de Londres. La lluvia no había parado en todo ese rato, pero si había disminuido un poco la intensidad. Las calles estaban vacías, no pasaba ningún auto, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las gotas cayendo sobre las hojas de los árboles. La cabeza de Susan estaba llena de recuerdos que no querían irse de su mente. Había pasado casi 10 años tratando de olvidar todo eso, y ahora, solo se habían demorado 1 día en volver, y carcomerle la conciencia.

¿Por qué abandono a sus hermanos ese día? ¿Por qué no fue con ellos en tren? ¿Por qué seguía allí, y no estaba con ellos? Eran preguntas que se había frecuentado en los primeros meses después de la pérdida de ellos y sus padres, pero después de un tiempo cerró su mente, y guardo todo lo que se refería a su familia, y Narnia. Antes del accidente, había olvidado a Narnia, y lo había hecho para no sufrir el no poder volver. Nuevamente, con el accidente, volvieron esos recuerdos con más fuerza, ya que sabía que sus hermanos se habían subido al tren para ir a Narnia. Por eso, nuevamente para no sufrir de su pérdida y el no poder volver a esa mágica tierra lo olvidó todo, o trató de olvidarlo. Se fue de Londres, e incluso de Inglaterra, para que todo lo relacionado con su familia y Narnia no le apareciera en el diario vivir, y se fue a Francia, Paris, donde se especializó en diseñadora de vestuario. Luego se fue a vivir a Nueva York, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de Inglaterra, y las opciones de trabajo le hablaban de muchas posibilidades en Londres. Por eso en Nueva York, empezó a hacerse bastante conocida, y en el país entero, y gracias a eso, abrió una tienda de ropa, que creció rápidamente en el país y el mundo.

Había logrado dejar sus recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su mente, hasta ese día, en que decidió (después de noches de desvelos) volver a Londres por la noticia del cáncer ya muy avanzado de su amiga.

"Se hubiera muerto de igual forma si hubiera ido o no" pensó mientras caminaba con la mirada pegada en el suelo. "Si no hubiera vuelto, no me estaría repitiendo estas preguntas nuevamente, y no estaría arrepintiendo de haber hecho todo lo que hecho, todo lo que he logrado"

Un trueno retumbo sobre la ciudad, mientras la ira de Susan era descargada sobre una piedra, la cual voló hasta chocar contra una puerta. Susan miró la puerta… y se dio cuenta que la conocía, junto con la casa. La ira desapareció, su cara palideció hasta quedar casi transparente, y su cuerpo se congelo. Era su casa, su antigua casa de Londres.

"Detesto cuando pasan estas cosas" se dijo a sí misma, mientras iba retrocediendo poco a poco. Pero algo le impedía hacerlo del todo, perfectamente pudo haber salido corriendo si algo no la estuviera deteniendo… tal vez la curiosidad de saber cómo estaba su casa después de tantos años

"Susan"

O tal vez esa voz misteriosa que quizás de donde apareció. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, hasta su nuca, y no pudo moverse más. Con sus ojos recorrió el rededor, esperando de todas formas a que apareciera la"persona" que había murmurado su nombre de forma tan potente y profunda

"Susan"

Ahora sí que se dio vuelta. Su mirada recorrió todo, pero no encontró a nadie. Solo se veía la lluvia caer y el viento desplazarse por las hojas de los árboles. "Imaginación, solo es tu imaginación" se dijo a sí misma. En parte se tranquilizó, y pudo moverse un poco más. En eso, unas de las maderas que estaban clavadas en la puerta cayeron, dejando ver la manija de la puerta. Susan la miró. Su cabeza estaba casi en blanco, excepto solo por un pensamiento que rondaba: Su familia. Era el único recuerdo que tenía y el único del que había escapado todos esos años. Ahora, como si fuera magia, se le volvían a abrir. Se acercó a la puerta, olvidándose incluso, de que ya estaba completamente empapada. Toco la manija, y la puerta se abrió.

"Susan, regresa"

La casa estaba casi igual a como la había dejado, excepto por el polvo y el frío que corría con más fuerza que afuera. Muchos recuerdos acudieron a su cabeza como flechas, y como estas, herían su corazón hasta el fondo… Juegos, risas, pláticas, vivencias. Todo proveniente de esa casa, olvidada por tantos años.

"Susan, regresa"

-Déjame en paz-

Susan se hincó frente a un papel, amarillo ya por los años. "DIEZ PERSONAS MUEREN EN ACCIDENTE DE TREN". Tomo el papel y lo arrugó en su mano.

"Susan…"

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!-

Con estas últimas palabras, tiró el papel lo más fuerte posible hacia la pared.

En eso, justo donde el papel golpeó la pared, una luz apareció, y como una flecha llegó al pecho de Susan. Ella se quedó quieta, mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había salido el haz de luz. Lentamente, la pared empezó a trisarse, inundando la casa por la luz. Susan quiso retroceder, pero como antes, no pudo. La pared se trisó por completo, dejando una forma de puerta. Y en su interior, una forma apareció.

"Hija de Eva, te estoy esperando"

Las lágrimas que demoraron casi 10 años en aparecer rodearon la cara de Susan. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba, no por el frío, sino por la pelea que su interior le estaba dando. Tanto tiempo espero ese momento, pero nunca se imagino cómo podía reaccionar.

"Susan, no tengas miedo… y ven"

La luz era cada vez más fuerte con cada paso que Susan daba hacia ella. La forma del León se iba haciendo más clara, su color dorado, su melena radiante, su sonrisa misericordiosa y feliz. Al rostro de la chica llego el aliento de ese ser. Paro de temblar, y sus pasos fueron más decididos, mientras que la luz invadía todo su cuerpo, su mente y corazón.


End file.
